worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
World of War Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This page is one where normal users can request administration (that is, sysop) powers for this wiki. The founder or a bureaucrat will make the final decision after you take a one-week trial, and may remove your administration abilities for any reason, with or without notice. Firstly you will need to read a list of qualifications that you need to become an admin on this wiki. You will need to follow all of them, unless there are exceptions. Nominating Yourself Qualifications Needed *Has the user been following the policies? **Not everyone would have a squeaky-clean record, but an admin-vandal is not acceptable. *Has the user got a high edit count? **The user needs at a reasonable edit count on the wiki. **The user needs to have made at least a relatively large number of edits in the last seven days. *Will the user be able to make edits regularly? **The user needs to have achieved the "2 Weeks on the Wiki" badge. **The user needs to have made edits on 25 out of 30 days. *Is the user worthy? **The user needs to be good at spelling and grammar. **The user needs to be good at speaking both formally and informally. **The user needs to have some knowledge of HTML and wiki-markup, so they can edit in source mode. **The user must not have commited any major acts of vandalism, not even as an IP address. Things You Should Not Talk About *Knowing a lot about warfare. **This is fine, but you will not need adminship to share your knowledge. *Having a large number of rewards about things other than the wiki. *Having a nice userpage, trade centre or otherwise piece of content on the wiki. *Having made an entire page by theirself. *Having a good sense of humour. Nominating Another User If you are nominating another user, make sure the user follows at least some of the qualifications. The rest of the vote will be decided by the community. Commenting on a Request You are encouraged to comment on how the candidate follows or doesn't follow the qualifications, if you do decide to vote. Apart from having to sign a signature, being logged in and having a reason for your vote, there are no requirements for voting. However, you may not do comments like the following: *The user voted against me, so I'm retaliating. *The user has a nice shop or trade centre. *No additional admins are needed right now. **However, if there is an entire spree of votes on this subject, this is acceptable. *The user has loads of barnstars! **However, the user may want to use this to judge in part how popular somebody is. If you want to "take back" what you have said, please do not just remove the text. Use the strike text function, to get text with a line in the middle. It's handy to see what others have said earlier. Requests To file a new request or nomination, enter the name of the user who you are nominating, or your own name, and submit. All of the required info will be in the new page, just modify it to your needs. break=no prefix=World of War Wiki:Requests for Adminship/ preload=Template:RfA buttonlabel=Nominate This User for Adminship Bureaucratship B'crats can only make others of their kind by invite, as this is an irreversible action.